


Silence

by eriah211



Category: Primeval
Genre: Danger, Dinosaurs, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriah211/pseuds/eriah211
Summary: Connor is alone in a tight spot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Livejournal in 2015.   
> Thank you very much to the ever wonderful fredbassett for the beta.

 

The creature was snoring lightly and the sound resonated rhythmically on the walls of the cave.  
  
Connor felt a soft puff of breath on his arm as he tried to crawl past the beast and towards the exit. Big, dark nostrils were a few centimeters away from him and it was too late to hide or run.  
  
Connor forced himself to be still and looked carefully at the sleeping creature. Its eyes were still closed and the claws unmoving. Connor sighed in relief.  
  
Then the nostrils flared and the snoring stopped and Connor knew that he was in deep trouble.

.


End file.
